


Wolverine and Reclaimer

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Laura Kinney had three simple rules. Keep to herself, keep to the shadows, and keep away from others. Just when she has her life together she has to go and save the one man who would complicate her life more than any other person. But, the complications are worth the reward right?Laura x OC
Relationships: Laura Kinney x OC
Kudos: 2





	Wolverine and Reclaimer

Chapter One

Today was just supposed to be a normal day. They’re always supposed to be normal days, aren’t they? Pick up groceries for tonight’s dinner, make sure to remember the greens, and above all remember to meet Tamara and Tasia at the airport. As Jay made his way through I-5 he groaned as he peered down at his phone. Okay so he might have slept in a little bit, and okay… maybe just maybe he forgot the greens. But it was the thought that counted right?

Rolling his eyes as he weaved through the slog that was I-5 traffic on a Friday afternoon he didn’t beat himself up too bad. Claire was notorious for showing up late to Tamara, Tasia, and his events. So, he was just emulating his Mom. At least that’s the excuse he would use. At 23 Jay didn’t know how long that excused would last, but if it got him out of one of Claire’s legendary scolding’s he’d take it.

Pulling into the arrival section of Sea-Tac airport Jay put on his hazards before popping out of the car. He’d made his twin younger Sisters the moment he’d pulled into the turn. Benefits of super sight, right?

Tamara perked up first from the bench waving at him and pulling Tasia with her. Both of them mobbed Jay as he laughed embracing them both in a hug.

“Long time no see T2”

They both chastised him at the same time, “Stop calling us that!”

Jay laughed as he pulled back as he grabbed their backs to put in the trunk.

“I’ll stop calling ya’ll that when you stop speaking in unison.”

Tasia and Tamara took turns emphasizing each word, “You’re just jealous you don’t have twin ESP.”

Jay rolled his eyes, “Claire’s got enough on her hands with the two of you college freshman.”

As they drove off Tamara spoke first, “So where’d you get the car?”

Jay moved his hand to push Tasia’s foot off the dash, “It’s a rental, Claire needed her car since she’d working an emergency shift at the hospital.”

Tasia peeked her head up from her phone to speak, “Mom’s really gotta retire already she’s too old to be working in the Emergency room.”

Jay sighed, “Trust me I’ve brought it up since you two have been gone. But when Claire’s got her mind set to something both of ya’ll know it’s like trying to ice skate up hill.”

Both of the twins nodded agreement as Tasia spoke again, “So why don’t you have a car again?”

Jay smacked her foot again off the dash as she stuck her tongue out, “A) They’re death traps I only use when I need to, B) they’re expensive, and C) the bus line works just fine for me.”

Tamara raised an eyebrow, “You’re bulletproof though…”

Jay rolled his eyes, “I can have fears even if they’re irrational. I’m a human being.”

Tamara sat back in her seat mimicking his eyeroll, “A human being who can stop a bullet with his skin, punch through a cement wall, and fly…”

Jay looked back, “You say something?”

Tasia poked his shoulder, “Eyes on the road!”

Jay released a groan, “Having you two home is already turning out to be such a blessing…:

The twins spoke with sing song voices, “You missed us.”

Jay shrugged fighting a smile, “Can’t prove it.”

They both suck their tongues out, “You love us.”

Jay allowed a small smile on his lips as he continued to drive towards Seattle. He’d admit it with enough prodding, but he did love the Twins along with their Mom. Claire might not have given birth to him, but damn if he wouldn’t admit she raised Jay as one of her own after their Dad died. It’s already been 18 years since Thanos… Jay focused on the road clearing his thoughts. Reminiscing on the past did nothing but bring bad vibes, and he had so much to look forward to.

Always forward. Always.

So here Jay stood with his Sisters behind him his arms outstretched in a defensive manner with eight wanna-be Cartel thugs aiming semis at him. How was he to know that tonight was gang war night near the car rental place?

Jay spoke with a calm voice despite the fact that he had weapons trained on him, “Look guys I’m just trying to get my Sisters home can we lower the guns?”

One of the thugs spoke with vitriol, “You think you can walk these streets without paying for protection?”

Jay didn’t miss a beat, “I thought that’s where my tax money went?” Sarcasm couldn’t be helped coming from Jay. It was his first language, and you could thank his Mother for that. Not Claire, but the other one… Story for another time.

One of the thugs clicked off the safety of his semi as Jay’s senses perked up. To the average person taking a peek behind his night black eyes it would seem as if all around him the world came to a stop. With superhuman speed Jay sized up the thugs and their weapons. Mind already formulating how to keep his sisters safe and take them down. It’d be a bit of a pain, but he could pull it off. All he needed to do was…

One of the thugs cried out in pain as he discharged his weapon hitting one of the others in the calf. Jay’s eyes immediately honed in on a lithe figure dressed in black leggings, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. This mysterious person handled these goons like a trained assassin. There was no waste in her movements. The men aimed to fire but she was too fast for them. Breaking one’s arm, throwing one at another, punches hitting with deadly accuracy.

Jay followed with his sped-up vision, but even then, he had to focus. His sisters peeked out from behind him barely able to follow. In less than a minute their raven-haired savior stood from kneeling over one of the men as he groaned the sickening sound of his ribcage being broken.

Jay stood his ground as she turned to face them completely. A mask covered the lower half of her face, but her eyes locked with Jay’s. Fierce brown eyes sized him up in an instant. Her posture shifted from aggressive to reserved as her fists relaxed. Before Jay could say anything, their masked savior turned away walking towards the fire escape of a nearby building. Jumping she effortlessly scaled the side of the building via the outside of the fire escape.

Tamara spoke first as the figure disappeared onto the rooftop, “Okay… what the fu…”

Jay peered down, “Language.”

Tamara rolled her eyes, “Language my butt! What was that? She took down those guys without breaking a sweat, and then just climbed the side of a building like Spiderman!”

Jay looked at the top of the building before motioning for his Sisters to follow him as he picked up their bags. His tone stoic, “Lets get home, Claire’s probably worried.”

Laura had a list of rules. Rules that kept her out of trouble. Rules that kept her safe. Rules that kept others alive. And, she just broke one of her most cardinal rules. Don’t let them see you. Hidden in the shadows one was safe to move about as they pleased. But, in the light they studied you, questioned you, and eventually they came after you.

Laura’s remembered the last words of her Dad, “ _Don’t be what they made you.”_

Laura tried her best. This new start. This new planet. This new life. And, she didn’t kill any of those men. Definitely caused some life long injuries, but hey you were holding up two young women and who had to have be the most handsome man in the world. Not that Laura focused on the appearances of others for gratification. But, the unknown man with his arms outstretched protecting who had to be his siblings based on the similarity of scents alone was a sight to behold. Cinnamon brown skin, nicely kept black beard, and buzzed head.

Laura had been tracking this gang for awhile now, and when she smelled them coming to a stop and the new scents, she double timed. You see fear like any other emotion causes a bodily change in a person down to the chemicals they secrete, and Laura smelled it coming off two of the three she saved. The third person was different. Fear was there but not the same as the other two, it was fear for the two behind him.

Laura watched for a few seconds before her body lept into action on its own accord. Taking down the thugs had been easy enough. But when she met the gaze of the unknown man her world felt as though it had stopped.

She risked so much even for those few fleeting moments. And, now she was breaking another rule. Do not get close to people. People inevitably lead to connections, and connections can be used against you. But, leaping from rooftop to rooftop following the three she had saved she stopped as they also stopped in front of a small Seattle home. The outside was old with cracking grey paint, but it appeared like a home as the three entered.

Laura’s enhanced hearing pick up yelling, laughs, and then more yelling. Sitting on the edge of the building overlooking the house from across the street Laura could make out the timber of the man’s voice. The words were muffled, but the sound of the voice rained out like a gentle river. Like her Dad Laura was driven by her emotions more than thought depending on the moment. And, right now she was acting like an enamored teenager more than the dangerous hunter that she is.

A few hours had passed Laura nodding off as she lay on her back on the edge of the building. Her eyes snapped open as a cough set off her fight or flight reflexes. Flipping to the roof of the building beside her eyes scanning for a threat her hands were outstretched ready for her claws to come out. But, as soon as her body had kicked into action, she noticed the source of the cough. The same man from earlier. Except one hand was in the air, and the other was holding a plate with tin foil on top.

Jay spoke with a calm tone with mirth, “I come in peace! Bringing baked chicken and corn bread as an offering of a truce.”

Laura stood eyeing the man warily as he walked forward slowly. Laura studied his form. Nearly a head taller than her with broad shoulders, wearing a black hoodie with a Nike swish, black joggers, and trainers.

Jay reached out a hand to shake her own, “I’m Joseph, but everyone calls me Jay.”

Laura searched his gaze for a moment before taking his hand in a handshake albeit cautiously.

Laura spoke with a scratchy voice, “Laura.”

A large smile broke out on his face, “Laura, well I’ll start off with saying it’s nice to meet you. Secondly I’d like to say thank you for saving my Sisters and I earlier.”

Laura shrugged, “It was no problem. Next time maybe don’t rent a car from a drug laundering operation.”

Jay scratched the back of his head, “Noted, next time I’ll stick with the money smuggling car rental place.”

Laura tilted her head raising an eyebrow, “Poor attempt at a joke.”

Laura nodded as her nose picked up the sent of the food though keeping her eyes trained on Jay.

Jay noticing her nostrils flaring a bit looked down the at the food and back to Laura.

“Oh yeah! Forgot, saved you some dinner since you’ve been out here for a while.”

Jay handed it to Laura who took the plate, and then taking a step back. Taking off the tin foil she felt her mouth nearly water at the sight. She’d had a few good meals here and there, but never home cooked.

Jay spoke with a smile, “It’s not poisoned I promise.”

Laura nodded before sitting on the edge of the building. As she dug in.

Jay sat down but leaving a good distance in between them. His eyes studying Laura. Lightly tanned skin, long dark hair, and sharp features. She tore through the chicken like a wild animal, and this only endeared Laura to Jay.

Laura spoke in between bites with a curious tone, “How’d you know I was up here?”

Jay shrugged, “Clocked you at fifth street following us.”

Laura’s eyes went wide, “How?!”

Jay smiled with another shrug, “I could hear you. Don’t get me wrong your landings are soft as a cat, but still you’ve got a particular running pattern just like everyone else.”

Laura put down the plate, “You’ve got powers too?”

Jay shrugged, “Yep, and I’m guessing you do too with the way you took down those guys.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Who are you?”

Jay nodded, “Look I’m not here to call you out or anything. You saved my Sisters lives so my mouth is shut. I’m just like you in a lot of ways.”

Laura shook her head, “There’s nothing similar about us.”

Jay put his hands up, “Albeit you’ve probably got more of a story. But we’re both just trying to do some good out here, and we’re trying to balance that with not getting the front-page notoriety like the Young Avengers.”

Laura relaxed her shoulders, “Maybe there’s a little in common.”

Jay looked up at the sky as he heaved a sigh before speaking, “So how long have you been in Seattle?”

Laura replied finishing her plate, “It’s been about two months now. Following the drug trade flowing in from El Paso. Ends at the ports here.:

Jay nodded, “Shutting down the ports here hits their bottom line.”

Laura replied, “Get them trapped looking for a way to unload their supply and then follow back to their main supplier.”

Jay met her gaze, “I’m in.”

Laura’s eyes went wide again, “What do you mean you’re in?”

Jay stood stretched, “If these guys are flooding Seattle’s streets with their poison I might as well be some help shutting this organization down.”

Laura replied with a surprised tone, “You don’t have to.”

Jay shook his head, “People like us… with abilities like we’ve got… if we do nothing then it’s on us. At least… that’s how I view it for me.”

Laura searched his eyes looking for any deceit but there was none. Only a resolve to help her. Who was this Jay?


End file.
